forced desires
by zoeythara
Summary: russia x reader you start out at the world meeting in moscow, russia, but forget to book a hotel luckily a certain russian invites you to stay at his house for the night. lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

'_**I'm so bored' **_you thought. You were at the world conference, every country was here today. Because of this the meeting had so far lasted 6-7 hours, and at this rate would probably take about a week to completely finish. And to make matters worse there was about a 10 hour time difference between here and (your country) so you were pretty tired too.

This world conference had taken place in Moscow, Russia. You've never really been anywhere **this** cold before. Even though the room was heated and you had on a heavy winter jacket you were still pretty cold.

You didn't really have much to say on the matters being discuses, so to pass the rest of the time you drew in your note book

~ (time skip :D)

"All vight anyvon 'ave anything else to say?" you looked up from your doodles to see the voice had come from Germany, his blue eyes scanned the room. But no one made any sign of wanting to speak. He sighed.

"all vight, we shall continue this meeting tomorrow."

There were sighs, and sounds of movement from around the room and various comments of "finally", and "thank god it's over".

You wasted no time and got up, threw your sketch book into the duffle bag you had brought, with various items for the trip, and walked out of the room and down the hall way. The exit was a couple floors down, and escalators scare you so you took the stairs.

After a while you made it to the door, and looked out a window, it had already gotten dark and was snowing outside. '_**just great'**_ you thought. You hadn't rented a hotel in advance, and you had a small problem, and that is, you don't speak Russian. You let out a deep breath and thought about what to do. You were about to walk out the door when you heard.

"(name)?" the word was filled with a thick Russian ascent. You turned to see who it was and saw Ivan Braginski standing behind you smiling sweetly. He always seemed to look like that. Though you never really saw him outside of meetings, and you'd heard roomers that made you not know whether you would like to see him outside of meetings or not, So you hardly knew him. Though he did seem to had some kind of interest in you, because in meeting you would always catch him staring at you.

"You seem troubled by something, what's wrong my sunflower?" he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled at you.

You wrinkled your brow for a second, slightly taken aback when he called you 'his sunflower'.

"Do you have a place to stay? You can stay with me at my house da." it sounded more like a command than an offer, this un-nerved you a bit.

"uhmm… t-thanks but that's ok I'll just say in a hotel." you said tuning to leave, but before you could you felt a large, gloved hand on your shoulder causing you to turn to face it's owner. You turned to see Russia smiling rather creepily, it almost seemed like there was a purple aura surrounding him, you must have been imagining things.

"I insist! I know you don't have a place to stay da, and you don't speak Russian so how were you planning on getting a hotel room?"

He made some excellent points, which you sadly knew were all true but you got a bad feeling from the idea of staying with Russia even though he seemed pretty nice.

"Umm, n-no tha-" you started to say, but you were cut off.

"Oh I'm so happy that you'll be staying with me (name)" he said taking your bag from you and wrapping his other arm around your shoulder and ushering you to the streets.

During this process you kept saying "no that's really ok" and "I'm fine" but your protest meant deaf ears.

Once on the streets Russia waved down a taxi and said something to the driver in Russia. You assumed it was his house address or something. The driver nodded, and Ivan placed your bag in the taxi trunk and then lightly pushed you inside the cab, and closed the door. Then going around to the other side got in himself.

'_**well' **_you thought '_**there's not much else I can do, it can't be that bad, right?'**_.

~note~ i have a DA account under the name zoeythara that also has this posted :)


	2. Chapter 2

You were mostly silent during the ride seeing as you don't speak Russian. The cab driver made conversation with Ivan (in Russian), but you couldn't understand a word of it. Ivan was friendly to the man but he seemed almost annoyed that he was talking to the man instead of you. As you looked out the window taking in the scenery of Moscow, you kept feeling like you were being watched. And whenever you turned to look at Russia, he was always staring at you, with a look that looked almost… loving. It was all kind of creepy.

**(3****rd**** person POV. And it's in Russian… but I don't speak Russian :D)**

"Soooo… that's a cute girl you got with ya." the cab driver said glancing back at (name) through the rear view mirror, chuckling slightly.

"He treat you well sweet heart?" the man asked (name) she just stared out the window, clueless to the comment just made.

Ivan glanced at (name), and then back to the driver.

"She doesn't speak Russian. She's from (country)." Ivan said, looking at (name) sweetly, longingly.

"Oh, (country's) a nice place, nice and warm, I'd love to go there someday." the man said with a smile, glancing back at the two through the rear view mirror. He than looked at Ivan and said with a sly smirk

"So she's your lady?~"

Ivan stared at (name) lovingly and said

"She's my wife."

**(your POV English)**

You shifted in you seat and glanced over at Ivan and noticed him staring at you….again. Even when his eyes made contact with your (eye color) eyes he still didn't look away only smiled.

"w-what?" was all you could think of to say, or do at this point in time.

He reached over and put his large, gloved hand on you thigh. You didn't say anything to this action, but the whole situation was starting to make you feel uneasy.

You looked out the window once again, trying to calm your nerves, and slow the beating of your heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow~ your house is huge!" you said in amazement, a smile lighting up your face, you couldn't help it.

"I can't believe you live here!"

Ivan smiled at your obvious excitement he paid the cab driver, picked up your bag from the trunk of the taxi, and started to walk you up the long driveway to his house.

"(name), why don't you hold my arm da? I don't want you to slip." he said offering his arm to you.

Looking down you did think the drive looked a little slippery so you grabbed hold of his arm. This action made his face light up. And the two of you make your way up to the door.

Once at the door, it was opened by a boy with ear length brown hair, and a green shirt with a black tie. He couldn't have been much younger than you.

'_**I've seen him before at meetings, what was his name… lit-lith" **_your thoughts were interrupted by the boy saying,

"Wel-welcome h-home Mr. Russia." he was shaking as he said this. He had a ghost of a obvious fake smile on his face. Once he was done speaking he brought his eyes up from the floor, he froze. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, and his eyes seemed to be wider. But he quickly looked at Russia as if he was a child who knows they have done something wrong.

"Lithuania." said Ivan Lithuania looked back down at the ground quickly.

'_**ohh yeah that's what his name was…. Lithuania.' **_you thought for a brief moment.

"Why don't you show (name) and me inside, da. I'm sure she's very cold so it would be rude to make her stand out in the cold don't you agree?" at the end of the sentence Russia sounded pretty creepy.

Lithuania was shaking violently again and was wide-eyed in what looked like fear.

"R-r-right, y-your right sir. This way please." the boy said speaking fast, gesturing for you to come inside. You walked in, as you did his eyes never left you, they almost looked…sad.

"Lithuania, you will show (name) to one of the rooms on the second floor da, oh and take this." he said handing him your bag.

"I can carry that if you want." you said making the motion to take it when Russia said,

"no (name), you the guest, Lithuania doesn't mind carrying you bags anyway…right." he said looking at Lithuania expectantly.

"right!" he said very fast and turned and walked quickly up the huge stair case you followed quickly.

'_**what has him so scared' **_you thought

~** (small time skip)**

Lithuania walked you inside a room and put your bag down on the bed fast, then leaned out the door to look down the hallway, closed the door quickly and whipped around to put his hands on your shoulders.

"Are you (name)?!" he said in an alarmed tone.

"y-yes.. Why"

"What are you doing here?!" he said franticly. His terror filled eyes never leaving your (color) ones. He leaned closer to you, and brought his voice to a low whisper

"you have to get out of here or Russia will-"

***knock-knock**

The sound echoed through the room, followed by Russia opening the door

"Lithuania~" he said in a dark voice, again he almost seemed to be surrounded by a purple aura.

Lithuania immediately dropped his hands from your shoulders to his sides, turning to face the Russian man. He was shaking violently again.

"why don't you go help with dinner, da." said Russia, walking forward and putting a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder, causing him to shake more.

"r-r-right a-away s-s-sir." Lithuania then bolted out of the room eager to get away from the man's grasp.

Russia turned to you and smiled.

"make yourself at home (name). If you need anything just ask me, da. Dinner should be ready soon, I'll get you." and with that the Russian man left, closing the door behind him, a cold sweat ran down your face, you weren't sure what you'd just witnessed but you knew by now something was up.

'_**how did that boy Lithuania know my name, he's never meant me before… so how?' **_you pondered this for a moment and then sighed. Not wanting to scare yourself like you often do, you busied yourself with the task of un-packing your duffle bag.

**~(time skip)**

You had finished un-packing and spent the rest of time until dinner (drawing/reading/ext.), until you heard a knock on the door.

"coming!" you called getting up and walking the short distance over to the door. You opened it to revel another boy, shorter than Lithuanian, and younger too. He was shivering worse than Lithuania had been.

'_**what has these people so scarred?' **_you thought to yourself.

"M-miss (n-name), dinner is ready, l-let me show you down stairs." the boy said turning and walking away, you followed him.

The boy lead you down the long hallway in an uncomfortable silence. You decided to break it.

"so what's your name? You already know mine." you said with a smile, the boy jumped at the sound of your voice, but slowed down his pace and turned his head to face you.

"I-it's Latvia." he said with a small attempt of a smile.

**~ (small time skip)**

"Ahh (name)." the Russian said with delight in his voice as he saw you come into the room. He made his way over to you and put his hand on your back, leading you towards the table. Although it was a friendly jester it still made you feel a little uneasy.

He ushered you over to the dinner table.

"you will sit next to me da." not wanting to anger him you sat in the chair next to him. Were you imagining things or were your chairs closer than the others?

**~(time skip)**

After dinner Ivan dragged you around the house, showing you lots of different, and most very impressive rooms. The last he showed you was a small room with a big chair next to a fire place, with a couple other couches and chairs around the room, but they didn't look as comfortable as that chair.

Over the fire place was a big painting of a field of sunflowers. Ivan sat down in the chair closest to the fire place, and motioned for you to take a seat too. You sat on a couch that was closest to you.

Ivan smiled at you

"(name), you like it here da."

"yeah its nice, the snow is beautiful, and your house is pretty too." you replied.

"it's settled then if you like it here you will become one with Russia and live here da." he stood up and began to walk towards you.

"w-wha-?" you were thrown a loop by his statement, even more so by the fact it didn't sound like a question.

You were starting to get scared by his manner, and everything that had happened up to this point didn't help either. You instinctively pulled your legs up to your chest in a protective manner.

The Russian man smiled at you creepily, a purple aura surrounding him. You knew you weren't imaging the aura anymore.

"You'll become one with Russia now (name) da." he leaded down to your eye level as he said this and put his hand on your shoulders.

Mild horror rushed over you. Now you were beginning to understand why the others were so scared, and why all the other countries told you to stay away from Russia.

"I-I-I-I c-ca-can't." you managed to choke out, holding back small sobs.

"oh, why not?" his voice was creepy and slightly angry sounding.

"you don't belong to anyone else so why not?"

"I-I… it's just… my country…." you tried to rack your brain for a good excuse, one that may convince this giant, ridiculously strong man to let you go.

He smiled in your face again ,and stood up, taking his hands off your shoulders. He walked over to the table next to his chair and picked up a metal candle holder. Your terror filled eyes never left him for a second. you were shaking just as bad as the Baltic's had been earlier.

"well it doesn't matter what you want (name), you'll become one with me whether you want to or not." he turned the candle holder over in his hands

"after all I can't let my angel fly away can I? No, I need to keep her right here with me, maybe even rip off her wings if she tries to fly away." he turned to you and smiled in a very creepy manner. He started to walk towards you.

You felt yourself break out in a cold sweat. You couldn't even scream you were so scared. Not that anyone would come to save you anyway. You closed your eyes and you felt a hard blow to the head seconds later, you fell to the floor, and began to black out. The last thing you could see were big black boots you could only assume belonged to your captor.


	4. Chapter 4

"what are we going to do?!" you heard the frantic whisper of a boy's voice.

"we should have gotten her out of here when she first arrived. She doesn't deserve to deal with Mr. Russia's wrath." said another voice. It seemed like this voice belonged to a different person than the first.

You slowly opened your eyes, but could only manage to open them half way. All you could see at the moment was a pale white ceiling.

You soon noticed that there was a intense pounding in the back of your head. You groaned slightly, taking in a sharp breath at the pain.

You slowly turned your head to the right and saw three men, standing closely together staring at you with wide eyes, and nervous expressions. You recognized two of them as Lithuania and Latvia. The third one you had seen at dinner, but you didn't know his name.

After a brief moment of staring at each other, the men rushed over to you.

"uhhggh, my, my head." you groaned softly. After a moment you realized you were on a soft fluffy bed, in what looked like to be the guest room you had been it last night

"W-we should go get Mr. Russia." Latvia said with a shaky voice.

"no! are you insane?! You saw what he did to her!" Lithuania's voice was still a whisper but it came out rather harsh.

"well we will get in trouble is Mr. Russia finds out we knew she was awake and didn't get him!" Latvia said in his defense

The rest of the conversation was a blur, you couldn't follow it. It might not have even been in English, but even if it was… you were to tired to understand it.. So you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

The Baltic's continued their argument, completely oblivious that (name) had fallen asleep.

Ivan opened the door to (name's) room without knocking, it was his house after all. He walked past the Baltic's ignoring their fighting. Estonia was the first to realize he was there and tuned to face him, shaking but he didn't say anything.

Russia walked over to the bed where (name) was sleeping peacefully. In the middle of their argument, Lithuania pointed at (name) to make a point, they both looked and gasped when they saw Russia standing next to her.

"M-Mr. Russia?!" they stuttered out.

"why don't you leave, da." Russia said, not even bothering to look up at them.

They didn't waste anytime getting out of that room probably afraid of what he would do if they stayed. They left, closing the door behind them.

Ivan picked up (name's) hand, and held it in-between his large, gloved ones. The leaned down and kissed the (color) hair on the top of your head.

"I'm sorry I hurt you my sunflower. But you were trying to leave me, and we couldn't have that da." he had moved his head down to (name's) neck, inhaling her sent.

**~ (time skip)**

**(your POV)**

Your eyes fluttered open. You realized your head didn't hurt as much as when you were awake earlier. You started to look around the room, and looked to your right, Russia was sitting next to you on the bed, holding your hand.

A cold wave rushed over your body. You tried to pull your hand away from his strong grip, but he kept a tight hold on it.

"let go! (different language)" you were so scared you couldn't even speak English, instead you relapsed into your native language.

Ivan began to grip your hand so hard it hurt.

"why…why (name)? What's wrong with me? Why don't you want to be with me?" your face softened a bit at this. You suddenly felt sad for him. You saw how the Baltic's ran away from him, and how the other countries ignored him.

'well I guess all he wanted was a friend…even if this is a bit extreme." you thought sadly. You ultimately decided to give Ivan a chance.

After a minute of two of silence, you said

"you know…. If you wanted an alliance with me.. You could have just asked, you didn't have to do…. This." you looked up at him with sad eyes. He was still holding your hand tightly.

"so you will become one with me, da!" not wanting to upset him, you nodded your head. Talking things over you should be able to come to a better agreement then what he must be thinking of right?

Ivan smiled brighter than you've ever seen before. He squeezed your hand lovingly.

"I'm going to go get some paperwork." he stood up

"don't. leave. This. Room." he said in a firm voice. He than stood up and left.

**(time skip)**

You had gotten up and dressed in some different clothes than you had been wearing earlier that day. Russia came for you later, and took you down a long hallway to his office. He had you sit down in a large chair, and brought over a thick contract.

"(name), sigh here, da." he pointed to a spot on the paper in front of you. You looked down to read the paper, you weren't stupid after all. You stopped, the whole thing was written in Russian, you had no way of reading it.

You looked up at the Russian expectantly. He just smiled smugly.

"sign it da. You promised you would after all." you weren't entirely sure what to do in this situation. Before you could think of anything to say, Ivan came up from behind you, and grabbed the hand that held the pen, and started to sign your name on the line.

"hey! What are you?!" you started to question, trying to stop him from making you sign, but he was to strong. Before you could do any thing of real use, he dropped your hand.

**( first last name)**

There was your name on the contract before you.

Ivan quickly snatched up the paper. Than he looked at you and smiled.

"you belong to me now (name)."


	5. Chapter 5 lemon

~ authors note

Please note that this chapter is horrible! I promise the next one will be better! It's my first lemon and I was really hesitant to post it but I've had like ten people say I should so I will :D also there are very few thoughts in this chapter because I don't know what you would be thinking if this happened to you.

So despite the fail ….. Please enjoy ~ Zoey Thara

After Ivan had forced you to sign the contract, he pulled you down a long, red carpeted hallway back to the room in which you were staying. Once you got there He quickly flung open the door, dragged you inside, and then slammed it behind the two of you.

Your hand still in his, he pulled you close to him so he could pick you up, then flung you on the bed as if you weighed nothing more than a rag doll.

You looked up to see him remove his huge tan coat that he always wears, to reveal a long sleeve, button down shirt, and blackish pants. He walked up to the bed and crawled over you, hovering inches from your face.

You closed your eyes as he brought his huge hands down on either side of your head, and leaned down until his head was buried in you neck.

"your mine now (name). Do you know how much I've wanted you since the first time I saw you? Hmmm? You were always so kind to me, da. I've loved you for so long and now I get to show you how much I love you." he whispered, his warm breath on your neck. He brought his head up and smiled at you. He then slowly brought his lips to yours in a loving his.

He brought his arms down and began to pull off your shirt, reviling your (skin color) stomach. He broke the kiss for a moment and pulled it the rest of the way off.

"P-p-please…" you whimpered softly. He smiled again bringing one of his hands up to pet your soft hair for a moment.

He brought his face back down and kissed you again. This time he reached his hands back and started to unhook your bra.

It took him a while, but he soon got it off.

He pulled back to admire you. This was the first time he had seen a woman naked before. You turned your head to the side, blushing furiously.

"ahh~" you moaned as you felt something wet touch your hardened nub. You glanced down to see Ivan sucking on your breast.

He glanced up again smiling

"does this feel good my sunflower?" you blushed madly again flicking your eyes away from him.

You felt him shift on the bed, and heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor, you could only guess that was Ivan undressing. He shifted again and you felt hands at your pants line. Suddenly you felt them be tugged off in one swift motion, panties and all. You gasped in surprise.

You crossed your legs, but it was pointless. Ivan spread then with no effort at all. He positioned himself between your legs, his hands came up to your sides ho hold you in place.

You braced yourself for what you knew came next, then with no warning at all, he pounded into you, hard.

"ahhhh" your screams echoing throughout the room. You had had no idea it would hurt this much. Tears threatened to pour out from your eyes. After a few more thrusts however, the pain began to melt into pure pleaser. "ohh~ Ivan" you breathed, panting heavily.

He moaned your name loudly. After a few more thrusts however you said

"I-I don't know how much more of this I can take." it was your first time after all.

Apparently he was about at his peak too, and with one final thrust he came into you, both of you screaming loudly.

He rolled off of you and brought his hand up to your face. His amethyst eyes were half lidded with lust and staring at you lovingly.

"I love you so much my precious sunflower." he breathed.

Your eyelids felt extremely heavy. You closed them. You felt Ivan pull you into his muscular cheats, and kiss the top of your head.

As you drifted off you heard him whisper loving words to you in Russian.

so here it is i hope you like it. i wasn't sure if i should upload this or not, but i guess i will, hope i don't disappoint


	6. Chapter 6

(comic relief, just trying to lighten the mood :P)

(Latvia POV)

I slowly walked down the hallway, my head hung low.

'Why do I always have to be so blunt? What can I do to make Mr. Russia like me?'

I thought about it for a minute, until a bright smile light up on my face.

'I know, I'll check on Miss. (name)! Russia will be so happy if I make her feel welcome.'

I excitedly ran down the halls to the room Miss. (name) was staying in.

I quietly opened the door, and looked in. my smile fell. Mr. Russia was in her bed, and he was naked. So was Miss. (name). I quickly closed the door as quietly as possible.

I felt like I shouldn't have seen that.

Later in the kitchen, Lithuania and I were preparing breakfast. Couldn't get what I saw earlier off my mind. I put down the knife I was using and looked over to Lithuania.

"Lithuania, can I ask you something?" he looked over at me.

"What is it?"

"Well… I went to wake Miss. (name) up earlier this morning, and when I opened the door, I saw Mr. Russia in her bed with her, and they were naked, why?"

Lithuania's face turned bright red, and his eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the kitchen.

"You should go help Estonia with the cleaning."

(Okay, back to the story :D )

Your eyes slowly fluttered open. After blinking a few times, you slowly started to become aware of your surroundings.

The first thing you noticed that there was someone petting your hair. You also noticed that it was dark, like you were being hugged by someone.

At this thought your eyes flew fully open as you remembered last night, and your current situation. Russia had you pulled into his strong chest (thus why it's dark) and was petting your hair. Rather than doing the smart thing and waiting for a chance to escape, you pushed away, trying desperately to get out of his grip. The only thought that raced through your mind was escape.

You managed to wiggle out of his grasp, seeing as he wasn't expecting you to do that, but he grabbed your arm, easily keeping you at the edge of the bed.

You flailed and struggled, but couldn't break his iron grip. You soon stopped, tired and realizing it was useless. You had begun to notice the pain that shoot through your body due to last night.

Ivan stared up at you.

"Are you done yet (name)?" fear shot through you at the sound of his voice, and you nodded quickly. He smiled.

"Good. Now, come here." He said. You climbed back into the bed, and under the covers. He slid you back into his embrace.

"Are you hungry my sunflower?" you nodded, hoping he would leave the room if you said so.

"I will go get you something to eat, Da." He smiled, getting up. You noticed he was already dressed. His smile faded.

"I don't want to leave you alone though…." His smile returned

"But I guess a man does have to take care of his wife."

You noted that he called you his 'wife', this un-nerved you. But it did remind you of the urgency of your situation.

As soon as you heard the door click, indicating Ivan was gone, you threw the covers off, and got up. You let out a yelp as you felt the sharp pain in between your legs. You sat back down for a minute, and then slowly got back up. Walking around you slowly became accustom to the pain.

After that, you looked around for your bag. You tore the room apart trying to find it, but it was nowhere to be found. Either were the clothes you had put away last night. A wave of realization rushed over you as you remembered that Russia had already been dressed this morning.

"What did that bastard do with my clothes?!" you whispered to yourself, half angry, half terrified.

You walked back over to the bed and sat down, wondering what you were going to do next.

Then there was a knock at the door. You quickly grabbed the sheets to cover yourself.

"C-Come in." you said in a shaky voice.

Russia opened the door, holding tray of food. He sat it down on a small table next to the door, and turned to face you.

You clenched the sheets tighter to your body, trembling as the man walked over to. He wasn't smiling.

He put his hands down on either side of you on the bed, moving his face inched away from yours. You leaned back until your back meant the head board behind you.

"(name)…. Why are you scared of me? I showed you how much I loved you last night, Da." You looked into Ivan's eyes as scared tears threatened to spill from yours.

"Here… wear this." He said reaching into his pocket.

"That way everyone will know your mine." He took your hand and slid a ring onto it. You looked down at it for a moment as Russia stood up.

"Now, come eat." He said walking over to the table. You, however, didn't follow. He noticed this, and turned back to face you.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I…ummm… I don't have any clothes." You whispered avoiding his gaze. His smile returned.

"Of course, I took them so you wouldn't run away. Besides I bought you some clothes more suited to Russian climate.

He picked up a black article of clothing that had been place next to the tray, and brought it over to you.

"Here, wear this for now."

He turned around to face the wall while you slipped into the black gown. It was rather big on you.

"Are you done yet my sunflower?" You looked up at Ivan, who was still facing the wall.

"Yea." You said quietly. He turned around, and walked back over to the table, pulling the chair out for you. You walked over and sat down.

You ate the food he brought you in an un-comfortable silence. He watched you as you ate, with a loving look on his face.

When you were done, you pushed the plate away from you, and stood up. Russia grabbed your hand and pulled you into a hug, he kissed the top of your head.

"Promise me you'll never leave me (name). Promise you'll be different from everyone else."

"I-I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

You had been living with Russia for a couple of months now. You had become really good friends with Lithuania and the other Baltics. Russia's sisters however, tended to avoid him, or he avoided them. Either way they didn't visit much.

You still had your own room, which you later learned was down the hall do Russia's, but you rarely slept in it, Russia liked you to sleep in bed with him. You were still a little scared of him, like the others in the house, but you had grown to tolerate his behavior, and even start to like him.

At the moment you were in the bottom floor of the house doing laundry. You had been given the easier chores around the house and for this you were grateful. Lithuania had been helping you earlier, but had to go prepaid dinner.

You were in the middle of folding a shirt, when you heard someone's hurried footsteps on the stairs. You put down the shirt, standing up strait, and turned to face the stairs.

Latvia came into view, he was panting and looked like he had been running recently.

"(N-name)." he panted.

"W-What is it?"

'This can't be good.' You thought.

"Russia wants you upstairs in his office….. Now!" Latvia grabbed you wrist practically dragging you up the stairs, glancing back at you from time to time with an almost guilty look.

When you reached the hallway that lead to Russia's office, you could hear Russia yelling loudly. You gulped.

When you reached the door, Latvia hesitated, and then knocked on the door loudly. Russia's yelling stopped.

"Come in." he said, his voice low. Latvia opened the door. You view was blocked, seeing as the doors open out.

"I-I-I b-brought (name) like you told me to."

"Where is she?" you quickly stepped in front of the door, your gaze on your feet.

"I'm right here." You said in a quiet voice. You brought your gaze up. Your eyes widened.

The office was trashed. Chairs flipped, papers scattered across the floor, and glass bottles shattered. But this isn't what shocked you. Lithuania lay bloody on the ground at Russia's feet. You brought your gaze back up, suddenly fearful.

"Come here my little sunflower." You did as you were told, and slowly took shaky steps in Russia's direction.

Russia's eyes fell down to Lithuania's broken form.

"Lithuania, give (name) and I some privacy, da." He started to lift himself up, but not quickly enough for Russia. He kicked him in the side, moving him a few meters towards the door. It took a lot of effort on your part not to scream.

Lithuania scrambled to his feet and walked towards the door. Once he reached the door, Latvia wrapped his arms around him. Lithuania wrapped one arm around him, and closed the door with the other.

As he closed the door, he gave you one last apologetic look.

"Come here (name)." You turned your head back around to face Russia. He was sitting in his desk chair now. You could see the annoyance in his eyes. Not wanting to make him ask you again, you quickly walked over to him.

He pulled you into his lap, one arm encircling your waist and the other brining your head down so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Oh sunflower, you wouldn't believe how ungrateful, and disobedient the Baltics have been. My boss keeps telling me to be stricter with them, but you know I like to be nice." An image of Lithuania's beaten body came to mind as you remembered Russia's definition of 'kind.'

Russia gently pulled you away from him.

"You know I am kind, da."

"Y-Yeah." You said forcing a smile. He brought his hand up and cupped the side of your face.

"There's a world meeting coming up soon. Would you like to go with me?"

Your face immediately lit up.

"Yes! Yes I would love to go!" you would finally get to see your friends again, and if you were lucky, maybe someone could help you get out of this mess and you could be an independent country again.


End file.
